Get Over It, I've Moved On
by thefunnyone19
Summary: While waiting at the back of the store for the doughnuts he promised Seth earlier, Roman hears a voice that makes him freeze. One voice that he promised himself he would never want to hear again was right in front of him. Warnings: M/M Slash, Fluff, MPreg, and Bashing between characters. Read at your own risk.


**Another one-shot! I had this idea for a couple of days. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Roman, Seth and a female named Summer Rae; WWE does. Warnings: Slash, Fluff, MPreg, and Bashing between characters.**

Roman Reigns; owner and CEO of _Reigns' Wrestling Enterprises_. It was one of the largest wrestling enterprises on the U.S. that dealt with all things wrestling; from the gear to the wrestling ring. He is the third generation Samoan family member in the Reigns' family. Roman's background of doing business started second generations ago. His grandfather, Sean Reigns was the first generation business owner of _The Reigns' Wrestling Developmental Center_. Roman's father, Robby Reigns was a second generation business owner of his fathers' business. Being born into a Samoan business heritage, Roman knew that owning a business was in his blood. He had all the tools to become successful owner. All he had to was follow what his grandfather and father did.

After five long agonizing and stressful years after college graduation, Roman had finally built _Reigns' Wrestling Enterprises_. After opening the business for about a year, the company was not going the way he planned. It stressed him out to a point where he was about to give up until his father and his husband reminded him **"just keep going"**. During the second year, business was booming, making over five hundred million dollars in one month and being successful for past four years.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP", an alarm clock from the master bedroom went off. Roman rolled onto his side to press down on the "off" button. The time shown was 9:00 a.m. He then rolled on his other side to awake his husband and business partner, Seth Reigns.

Seth was the COO of _Reigns' Wrestling Enterprises_. Since Seth had some knowledge about wrestling, Roman knew that he would be a big help for the business. Roman and Seth met during junior year of high school at math class. Roman needed help solving a graph equation. Seth was sitting next to Roman and helped him with the steps to solve the equation. Roman right there and then found Seth special and immediately fell head over heels in love. Seth found Roman special and fell hard for Roman during the first day of school. After graduation, they decided to go to the same college. Roman studied business while Seth studied wrestling. The day after graduation, the couple decided to take a vacation in Hawaii and Roman proposed to Seth there. Roman's family immediately accepted Seth and his family into the family after Roman told his family about the engagement. After five years of marriage, Roman found out that Seth was pregnant on Christmas. He was extremely thrilled about having a son or daughter and said it was the best day of his life.

"Seth, baby, it's time to get up for work." Roman said as he kissed Seth on the forehead and on the cheek. Seth groaned in response.

"Thirty more minutes please." Seth said as he rolled on his back. "Ya know I'm seven months pregnant and this pregnancy isn't easy on me."

"I know Seth. How about this offer; if you go to work with me today, then the next two days, you don't have to go to work." Roman said.

"Really, you promise?" Seth asked smiling.

Roman chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, I promise."

"And donuts for breakfast this morning too?"

"And donuts as well." Roman said as he leaned in to give Seth a kiss.

"I'm up." Seth replied. He was about to get off the bed until Roman gently pushed him back into the bed.

"Before you get up and claim the shower, I need to say good morning to the baby." Roman said as he placed his hand on Seth's baby bump. He rubbed the bump gently until he felt the baby kick his hand. "Good morning baby. You are my pride and joy and I already love you so much; more than Seth but don't tell him that. Go easy on him though today. I need him." Roman leaned in and kissed Seth's bump.

"Love you Seth and our family. Thank god I have let the past be the past and moved on. You make me extremely happy. " Roman happily said. Seth smiled and kissed Roman. "Love you too baby." Seth replied back.

After brushing their teeth, showering, and getting dressed, the couple left the house and drove in Roman's brand new black Mercedes Benz coupe to the doughnut shop before work.

After parking at _June's Doughnut Shop and Bakery_ , Roman looked to Seth. "What does your heart desire?" Roman said teasingly. Seth blushed and punched Roman in the arm.

"I want; I mean we want chocolate filled doughnuts." Seth answered as he was referring to him and the baby."

Roman shook his head. Seth could be hilarious sometimes. "Alright, chocolate filled doughnuts coming up and some glazed doughnuts for me." Roman replied.

"I thought you said you don't eat doughnuts because they are unhealthy." Seth questioned Roman.

"Yeah, they aren't but I have to eat something. And anyways work out. I don't look sexy just because."

"You look sexy for me, don't you? All that sexiness turns me on when you want to fuck me." Seth said seductively.

"You seriously have to chill right now or I'll have to fuck you in the backseat. You're turning me on just by saying that." Roman replied. Seth's stomach growled of hunger.

"You have to get the doughnuts now. I'm starving." Seth said as he tried to shoo Roman out of the car.

"Alright, alright hold your horses. You stay in the car and look cute for me." Roman replied as he winked at him, put on his shades and left the car. He opened the door to the shop and waited in line for his turn to order and pay. After ordering, he waited at the back of the store for his name to be called.

Roman Reigns, is that you?" A voice asked. As Roman turned his head to the voice what was calling him, he froze. That voice sounded all too familiar. That was the voice he never wanted to hear again. It brought back all those bad memories; those memories of sadness, anger, and frustration. Sadness because of heartbreak, anger because of how much pain she caused him, and frustration because of how much he had to put up with her. That was the past he forgot about since he had been with Seth.

When Roman was finally looked at her, he wasn't surprised to see her. She was still the same old bitch he hated after all these years. Her name was Summer Rae.

As she walked closer to Roman, he tried not to ball up his fist. He was in a public area and he didn't want to start no fight.

"Oh my god Roman, it's so nice to see you again." She said as she tries to hug Roman but he wasn't having any of that; he backed away from her. "What's wrong Roman? Don't you miss seeing me?" Roman looked at her with ice cold eyes. He didn't want to speak to her. It felt like he was wasting his breath talking to her. Roman then walked out of the shop to get some fresh air. Summer then followed him out.

She grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. She could tell he didn't want to see her and talk to her but she didn't care.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? I can't even get a 'hello' or a "hi, how's life' or even an 'it's nice to see you again'. It seems like you don't want to see me again or something." Summer said as she stepped closer to Roman again. "I want you back."

"Ha. Are you being serious right now? Are you dumb? I swear Summer you haven't changed one bit. You still want me back? After two years of being with you; where you treated me like shit; used me for your gain and need and dumped me like a piece of trash you still be want to be with me? You've got to be kidding me." Roman said with a look of disgust on his face.

"C'mon Roman. I am being serious right now. I still love you. I always have. What do you say?" Summer said as she put her hands on Roman's chest. She leaned in the kiss him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Roman and Summer looked at Roman's car to see Seth standing here with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing is going on baby. I promise. Summer was just leaving." Roman said as he moved away from her.

"Are you serious right now? Was I talking to you? I don't think so." Summer said to Seth.

"Summer are you being serious right now? How dare you disrespect my husband like that? That's no way to talk to someone who I love and care about." Roman replied defensively.

"Your husband? Since when did you like men? You're pathetic." Summer spat at Roman.

Seth, after hearing Summer disrespect his husband slammed the passenger door of the Mercedes Benz and was about to go over to Summer and attack her. He didn't care if he was going to attack her in front of the shop or that people would think he is insane for doing that, disrespecting Roman was rude and that made his blood boil with rage.

"Seth, you are in no condition to go after her. She is not worth it." Roman said to Seth as he held him back and wrapped his arms around him.

"And he is pregnant. Wow. This is even more pathetic. You guys are really pathetic. I have never seen this type of abomination in my life." Summer said proudly.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. I have it with you. You come into the shop, pretend that nothing never happened between us, convince me that you want us together again, then make fun of me and Seth, and then have the nerve to call us an abomination just because I got him pregnant? You know what let me set the record straight here. I don't want to see you ever again. EVER. I don't want to be with you. You need to get over me because I've moved on. I'm happy with Seth. This man has made me the happiest person in the world since high school. He has been my ride or die since then. He was there for me even when I was building my company and even when I was losing hope on my dream. Seth worked 3 jobs at the same time to support me with the company. At least he has the balls not to treat me like shit and love me for who I am; to pick me up and hold my chin up high and say 'everything is going to be fine'. Now he is going to bring me something special into the world in 2 months; my son. I couldn't be any happier. The only reason; the only reason as to why you want be back is because I am a fuckin' billionaire. I am the richest bitch right now in the business world. I have the money, the home, and the cars someone like you would dream for. The difference between you and me sweetheart; I'm living the American Dream. I'm done with you; get the hell out of my site." Roman backfired at Summer.

Summer gave one hard look at the couple. Now she definitely hated Roman. He discarded her like she was a piece of trash. One lesson she learned 'Karma's a bitch'. She flipped her, walked off to her car, and sped out of the parking lot.

Roman finally let out a breath.

"You finally faced the demon. You gave her a piece of your mind and she's gone. I'm so proud of you." Seth said as he released himself from Roman's arms and turned around to cup Roman's cheek.

"I know you must be proud of me; you always are." Roman replied as he leaned into Seth's hand. He took Seth's other hand and kissed it.

"And I'm sorry for this happening. If I didn't ask for doughnuts…"

Roman stopped Seth by giving him a kiss on the lips. "Don't apologize. I would have to meet her sooner or later in life. But at least it happened today. You don't have to be sorry okay?"

Seth nodded his head.

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too Roman."

"Now let's go inside to see if those doughnuts are ready. I'm starving." Roman and Seth went into the shop hand in hand and at that moment, life was going to be back to normal. Again.

 **And completed. I have to say, this one is my best one yet. Signing off. Peace out. Leave a review if you wish.**


End file.
